Dandelium: The Cipher Quest
by Damy Cipher
Summary: Damy Colleman thinks it would be another simple day in Roadside Valley, but her trip to Oregon will change her point of view on how she sees things. She will reunite with her cousins, the Pines Twins and. . a strange creature in particular. Will she be able to handle such weirdness?
1. Prologue

Dandelium

"Look deep into the nature, and you will understand everything."

-Albert Einstein

Prologue:

Damy Colleman thinks that it will be another simple day around her city: Roadside Valley, but it is not what happened. Everything changed its curse on a trip to Oregon, when she saw a quite strange figure lying inside the forest: a statue of a triangle wearing a black hat and a bow tie with its arm reaching out. Her instincts led her to stay away and never come back. But the thoughts of such statue haunted her dreams and her mind. She could not sleep, dream, or do any other sedentary manner. Guiltiness and sadness started to corrupt her. Her sister, Lina, tries to cool her down. But everything seemed pointless, everything seemed out of way. She felt in duty on try to see it again, on at least. . touch it. Her life would not be the same after that simple touch. The people around her seemed to be suspicious about the statue, but nobody as Damy. That place on Oregon was famous for strange events that happened long time ago. Nobody knew why that happened or how. A state full of mysteries and attractions that could drive everyone to madness. The only thing left of all that insane stuff was that: a statue made up of stone. Who knew who could that be? Did it have a story? Did it hide something beyond that all of that? She intended to find out. Damy, a simple teenager that was just a 18-year-old girl. Something that always fulfilled her heart was the outdoors and the fiction. Her personality was like any kid that wanted to discover everything, in an innocent way. Nothing was going to stop her from going to that place, specially on that trip. She wanted to find out what did that statue meant, why was it there, to find all the questions in her mind. Barriers were assisting her on the way that she was leading herself. Her family was not suspiciously, mysteriously and awesomely weird as her, but it was acceptable. Her vacations were going to be greater than any holiday she ever had. What could happen when she encountered this mysterious relic? Would her fate be written for once?


	2. Chapter 1: Well, well, well

**Chapter 1: Well, well, well.**

It was a calm day here on Roadside Valley. Very, very calm I must say. Well, not too much. It's Spring Break and my family and I are planning many things too do this summer. We really like to take trips around the states and enjoy the whole nature. It's 6:30 by the morning and I'm here getting ready to go out to the trip. I pack my books and I kiss the front page.

Yeah. That's how much I love my books: journal books, dream books, novel books, and the list goes on. "Morning, sis!", my little 5-year-old sister said trying to annoy me. I sighed deeply and said: "Hello. . Lina." I really liked to go on trips, but she just made everything terrible to my annoyance. I still love her though, barely. "What do you have in there?", she said while trying to sneak into my bags. "It's nothing! Quit it and go!", I said willing that she could leave me alone. "Come on! I want to see!", she said with a squeaky high-pitched voice. I could not stand it and just gripped her arm and placed her out of my room. She yelled and groaned when I placed her out. Understand? The weird relationship between siblings? Yes, it is weird. "Girls, in 10 minutes we are leaving!", my grandpa Jeff, said.

"Wait!", I yelled back. "Damerlyn Anne Colleman. .". Grandpa responds with an unpleasant tone. "Okay, okay, okay! Fine, I'm going." I said while taking my bags and placing them behind my shoulder. Lina enter the car desperately and excitedly.

"Grandpa, can I drive?"

"Lina, you are five! Get over it. ." I said, shutting down her hope.

Grandpa stared at me and waved his head in disappointment. After all, our family suffered a lost, the typical -we were not ready to lose another one- period. "Okay, girls. We are going to pick up your cousins. Try to talk to them and share. .", he said. Lina nodded multiple times in a happy way while I nodded in an indifferent way. I did not really car. Who are our cousins? I do not remember their names perfectly, but I know that their last names did not match ours. They were like our fifth cousins by dad side, or something like that, but Grandpa still called them cousins. I passed by so many houses that I started counting them just for fun. One. . two. . three. . four. . five. . and then it goes on. It was like half an hour to get to the "cousin shack" as my Grandpa called it. Lina wanted to fall asleep on my lap but I lied her away gently on the seat. I do not like people getting on me involuntary, it's uncomfortable. "Hey, Damy. Are you alive?", my grandpa said joking around. "Of course I am!", I said with a high-pitched voice in a defensive way. He laughed and stared again to the long horizon. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"When are we getting there?" No, I was not desperate to meet again my cousins, I just wanted to get to Oregon! We traveled many miles just to get to someone that I barely knew. "Okay, we are almost there. Just a few miles and we'll get to your cousins."

My grandpa said that like every 10 minutes and I did not believe it. I took out my sketchbook from my bag and started just sketching something in mind. I started with a line and that line became a flower. Okay, okay. Maybe a curvy one. What? Surprised? Yeah, I like to draw and all that kind of stuff. We were, I guess, a few minutes away from getting to the freaking shack-house or whatever. I pushed Lina. I told her to wake up, that we were almost there. She just looked around with her eyelids falling down and just came back to sleep. I shook my head and just chuckled. My grandpa parked in the front of the cousins' house. He pressed the honk and then looked at me while placing his shoulder over the driver seat.

"I want you to spend time with them, not only Lina, okay?", he said.

"I will as long as they don't bother me. ." I said while looking at the window.

"Come on, Damerlyn. One day you will see they are more of what you think.", he said as if they were something in special. I heard the door of their house opening and saw two kids running to the car. They. . looked similar. Duh, they were twins. One had a strange hat with a blue pine tree on it, the other had a big oversized sweater that I would not use at the middle of the summer. "Uh, are they our cousins?" I said a bit confused.

"Of course they are!", my grandpa said while patting my back hardly.

They came over me while having their bags over their shoulders. "Uh. . hello there." I said shyly, I don't know why. "You must be Damy, right?" the guy with the blue hat said. "Yes, it's me. H-How do you know my name?" I replied surprised. "Our parents told us that you were going to come and visit us!", the girl with the big sweater said. Her voice was so. . high and low at the same time. "So, what's your name?", I asked.

"Oh, my name is Dipper Pines. She's Mabel.", the guy said. Wait? Pines? And. . I'ma Colleman? I told you that our last names didn't match. I don't really know why, maybe some genealogical stuff. "Anyway, did you come with your sister?", Dipper said while scratching the back of his head. "Lina? Of course I did.", I said grumpily. "Lina? That name sounds sweet!", Mabel said and her eyes seemed to be shinning. We were talking as their parents and Grandpa Jeff talked. I do not really know what they were saying but it seemed important since my Grandpa frowned and looked away and the uncle Filbrick patted his back. That was suspicious and weird. I tried to ignored it. Maybe they were talking about mom and dad. . Yeah, mom and dad. They tragically died on a shooting near our house- touchy subject.

"I can't believe we are going to a trip!", the girl said cheerfully.

"What? Haven't you gone on a trip?", I replied.

"Of course I have! I just want to get to Oregon right away. We haven't been there since we were 13!", Mabel said cheerfully still. Why would they be so excited on going there? Did they have friends there or was it something more?

"Mabel, Fippy-", I said misspelling his name. " Dipper. ." he said interrupting me. "Whatever. Why are you guys so excited on going? Isn't this your first time?", I said when suddenly they burst out laughing at me. I stared at them with a serious face. Dipper stopped laughing, realizing that I didn't know something. Mabel kept on laughing until Dipper hit her with his elbow while exclaiming her name.

"What's so funny. .?", I said confused. "Well, you see, this isn't our first time. Years ago we went there hoping that it would be a normal summer but suddenly-", Dipper was telling me until my grandpa interrupted us and told us to get in the car. We did so. Mabel sat next to Lina and I sat next to Dipper.

"How old are you, Differ?", I said misspelling his name again. He frowned and said his name correctly. "Whatever. . how old are you?", I said. "Sixteen years old, why?", he replied. "Nah, just wanted to know.", I said and shut down the car door.

On the way to Oregon, I saw that Dipper's bag was slightly open. I saw some thing shinning inside. It looked like. . a hand with a number four written with what seemed to be black pen on it. A golden hand. A six-fingered golden hand! I started to glared surprisedly until Dipper asked me:

"What are you doing?". I looked away and coughed. "Cof, cof! U-Uh, nothing! Why? W-Why is the sky is blue? W-Who is talking? YOU'RE TALKING!", I gulped nervously.

Dipper had an awkward look on his face and I stammer and shoved a cookie down my mouth. Dipper took out the strange shinning thing which was a hand impressed on a reddish journal. I coughed and saw it. "What is that?", I asked. "Heh, my journal. It's a continuation of my great-uncle's journal. I called it: Journal #4.", Dipper said trying to sound smart.

"Hm. . brilliant, I guess. What is it about?" I said. "I. . would not like to share that.", he said while hiding the pages against his chest. I frowned suspiciously. Maybe it wasn't nothing. It seemed to be a normal, regular, and simple book.

Hours later, I could see the sign with the print: Welcome to Gravity Falls. NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS. I chuckled and patted Dipper's back and he gasped because he was sleeping. "Haha, did you see that sign? Nothing to see here folks?", I said within laughter. He had a sleepy look until I told him that last sentence. "W. . What? We. . We are here! Haha, yes!", he said and raised his arms in victory. He woke up Mabel and smiled cheerfully. "Mabel, Mabel! We are here!", he said while shaking her uncontrollably. I looked at them and then chuckled. They both placed their faces against the windows and smiled. I did not really know why they were so excited. We parked at the front of a place called: Mystery Shack. Mabel was screaming excitedly. She was jumping inside the car.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR! UNLOCK IT!", she said while smiling. My grandpa smiled and unlocked the doors and they burst out running inside that humble shack. "What's the big idea?", I asked my grandpa while taking the bags off.

"You would feel the same if you were not on a place you loved for a long time.", he said while carrying Lina in his arms. I took the bags inside. I heard a bell ringing when I came in and raised my face and saw a fat guy with a fine suit and a pirate patch. He was hugging Dipper and Mabel and crying.

"Dudes! I can't believe you're here!, the guy said in a strange. . southern. . northern accent. "Where is Uncle Stan?", Mabel said that I could swear she was screaming internally. "Haha, don't worry, girldude. Your uncles will be here on tonight's party!", the guy said. Dipper was smiling and hugged the guy again. "Uhm, yeah. . nice to see you too.", I said and dropped the heavy packs to the floor. "Who's her? A weird alien girl?", the guy whispered. "Soos, this is our fifth-cousin, Damerlyn. Damerlyn, Soos.", Dipper said.

"Hello. . .", I waved my hand. Dipper and Mabel ran upstairs and went inside a room. I followed them with the bags. They gasped happily once they entered the room. "It hasn't changed in anything!", Mabel said while holding her hands together. I dropped above the bags and panted.

"Ghh. . now, what?", I said. "This is the room we have been since we came here. It is really, really nice!", Dipper smiled at me. "Dipper! We should go and visit everyone!", Mabel said jumping on her toes. He laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, sis. Everyone will come to the party tonight. I can't wait for that.", he said.

"It's 4:00 PM. You guys should start settling down. I'll be right on the basement if you need me.", I said tiredly. They nodded and started packing everything out. I started to be intrigued about that journal that Dipper had. I went down and encountered with that guy, Soos.

"Sup', dude?", he said and I screamed. "Haha! S-Sorry, dude. I did not see you there.", he said while pointing at me. "So, uh, Soos. . Why are my cousins so excited on being here?", I asked. "We haven't seen each other since we were babies! I meant. . teenagers. . or maybe adults. I am not sure.", he said and I face-palmed my face. I walked away from him and went to the front door to see if there was anything left. Suddenly, someone came in and we crashed against each other. I looked up and it was a guy on a black coat with fine glasses and the left glass had a little crack on it.

"O-Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, let me help-!", the guy said when someone suddenly also came in and we three crashed against each other. The other guy looked exactly like him, he only had a dark red hat.

"Gah! Ford! What didn't you tell me there was someone here!?", the guy with the hat said. Ford? I think that is the guy's name with the crack on his glass. "Hey hey, easy, Stanley, okay?", Ford said while cleaning the dust off his coat. I groaned and got up by myself. "Yeah, hello. .", I said upset. "Oh, haha, sorry!", Ford said and stretched his hand to me. I stared at the hand and saw that his hand. . had six fingers! I then recalled what Dipper said about his uncle's journal. I gasped and dragged away. "Woah! Woah! What's the matter? Haven't seen a six-fingered guy before?", the guy called Stanley said. "I-I can't believe. . you're-", I exclaimed when then Dipper and Mabel interrupted me by exclaiming their uncles names. They ran over me and hugged them tightly while crying. I got up and looked down sadly. Why did I come? I was just another piece on the puzzle. My grandpa came from the basement and greets those two guys. "It's been a while, Jeff. .", Ford said. "Surely it has.", he said. I cleared my throat and my grandpa introduced me to them.

"Oh, this is my granddaughter, Darmelyn." I looked down and crossed my arms. "Hello. .", I said. Ford nodded his head and placed his sight back to my cousins and smiled.

"Who wants to play Tiger Fist?", he said. They all cheered up and I sighed. Soos then came out of nowhere and hugged the. . uncle. . can I call him that? I'm not sure what's his relationship to me. Meh. Soos hugged the uncle Stan and lifted him up.

"MR. PINES!", he screamed and cried. I laughed a little bit and then went to the room I was supposed to stay. Lina woke up and poked me. "Hey, sis. . Where are we?", she said. "In Mars. Now get back to bed.", I said. My grandpa came in and told me: "Dear, we are going to the living room. Want to come?" I said yes and he smiled. I was walking to the living room and crashed against Ford, again. "Gah! Oh, sorry. . I hope this doesn't become a thing between us." I chuckled and left to the kitchen to grab a soda. I saw a vending machine. I didn't have any money but I wanted to see what was there.

"Heh. . chips.", I said. I started playing with the buttons and formed a perfect C on it. The vending machine opened like a door! I was shocked that I spilled my soda off. Should I enter or not? I entered and the "door" closed behind me. I went down a staircase and saw an elevator. Everything was coming together! The six-fingered hand guy! The journal! The pages! The excitement! They maybe were- aliens! I did not really knew what to think. . the elevator opened and I came in and went down to a weird place that had a big, BIG, portal in the shape of a upside down triangle. I saw someone standing there. Ford was standing in front of it! What was he doing? I saw that he had a picture on his hand, he sighed and threw it away. No! I wanted answers! I came in angrily and pushed him down the floor. Yeah, I'm strong not dumb!

"What is all this!?", I yelled. "Why are you in a secret laboratory? Are you a mad scientist!?", I said while pointing at him. Suddenly, I heard a ding and the elevator opened and saw the whole Pines family, Grandpa and Soos coming in with a worried face. "Damy, stay back from there!", Dipper said. "No! Why do you guys have a secret lace here!? Dipper, you told me that your summer wasn't what you expected, right? Somebody tell me what is going on!", I said angrily. Uncle Stanley placed the hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down. "Kiddo, you must understand something. This place isn't what you imagine, okay? Now let's go up there in peace." I told him to let go of me and stepped back. "No! I can't just forget what just happened here! I-I knew this wasn't going to be a good idea!", I teared up and ran away to the elevator and then out of the shack. I wanted answers and at the same time didn't want any. Then, I crashed against a red-headed girl. She was wearing a green flannel that made her look like a grown up. "Woah, slow down there!", she said but then I kept on running away. I barely noticed her. Dipper tried to stopped me and exclaimed my name but I kept running until I entered the woods. I was running and running. I did not want anyone to find me. . and then I fell. I hurt my ankle and stopped running. I saw something weird. It was a. . statue. . a triangle statue. I-It had an eye on it and its left arm was reaching out, like trying to get to someone. I looked at it and was on the way on touching the hand. Dipper suddenly came and exclaimed: "Get away from that!" He was panting and had a very, very worried face. "Why? Why should I trust you? You lied to me on everything, Dipper!", I said. Suddenly the red-headed girl and Mabel came and gasped because I was standing next to the statue. "Get away from me or I'll touch the statue!", I threatened really angry. They stepped back and tried to calm me down. "Damy, I know you're mad. Just. . please. . get away from that.", Dipper said. Everyone came and had the same worried face, specially Ford.

"GET BACK OR I WILL TOUCH IT!", I said again and without realizing in all the tension, I placed my hand in the statue. They gasped. So did I. I stepped back and Dipper took me by the arm. The statue broke apart. We saw a yellow light shinning and heard a malign laugh. The smoke cleared and I saw. . a yellow glowing triangle wearing a hat and a bow tie. His laugh turned weak and he passed out. Ford came from within everyone and picked Bill up.

"Bill!", he said. "No, Great-uncle Ford! Stay away from him!", Dipper said. I stepped back slowly while they all gathered together around Ford, which was sniffing and sobbing. "What. . is this. .?", I said and could feel my heart pumping fast. Dipper looked at me and placed his hands on me. "Damy. . I-I want you to go inside and take a nap, okay?" I shook my head in whole madness. My pupils went blank! That creature came and stuck in my mind! The only thing I remember was everything fading black and everyone yelling my name. I had a weird dream where the yellow creature shouted my name like in sign of agony and help. I woke up with a cold towel on my head. My cheeks were burning. My mouth felt dry. Fortunately, there was a glass with water on it. Dipper knocked the door and entered slowly. He whispered my name and came next to me.

"Damy. . are you okay?", he said. I nodded slowly, my throat felt itchy. Mabel also came in wearing a different sweater on. Dipper placed his hand on my cheeks. He looked down sadly. "W-Where. . my. . grandpa. .?", I said, trying to talk.

"He's talking to uncle Stan. You. . we are leaving. I think you were not ready for this town and its big weirdness.", Dipper said. No, no. I didn't want to go. I still wanted answers. I-I sort of started to grow a likeness for that place. I shook my head slowly and felt chills around my body. "N-N. . No. . Bill. . Ford. . Dipper. . BILL!", I screamed and remembered that evil laugh. Dipper calmed me down and covered me with the blanket.

"Shhh. . it's okay. Don't worry, Damy.", Mabel said and held my hand. "Your grandpa is taking Lina back to town. If you can't handle it neither will she.", Dipper said while rubbing my head. I let tears out. Why? I was not sure. Not sure at all.


	3. Chapter 2: Please, uncle

**Chapter 2: Please, uncle.**

I heard Dipper and Stanley having a conversation. "Grunkle Stan, what's going to happen with Damy?", Dipper said. "Look, kiddo. You wanna know what I think? That girl will not survive one week here. She should go back to her house where she belongs.", he said. No. . I wanted to stay. . I still wanted answers.

W-Who was that yellow creature? Why was that place so weird? I got up with my weak noodle legs and try to walk as hard as I could. Uncle Ford saw me walking out of the room and took me by the arm.

"Damy! Oh, gosh. You should have stayed in bed." I shook my head and coughed a little. "No. . I'm fine, uncle Ford." A small grin appeared on his face when I called him uncle. Dipper told me to stay in bed.

"No. . Clipper." I said once again misspelling his name. He yelled his name, correcting me and uncle Stan told him to calm down and chuckled.

"Guys, I can't go. . I want to know that. . creature. . and-" I said but then shutter my eyes tightly because of my legs and the big headache that I had. They were really worried that I could get another panic attack. "I don't think you are ready to see Bill again, Damy.", Dipper said. "I. . can do this.", I said in a weak tone. Dipper stared at Ford worriedly and he sighed.

"If you want to meet him, at least let me go down with you.", Ford said. I nodded my head really slowly. Every single limb and joint on me hurt. Dipper seemed hysterical about the fact of me meeting Bill. Why? Is Bill THAT evil? He ran to the elevator before it closed and entered with me and Ford.

"I'm coming too!", he said. Ford looked at him worriedly. Everyone was worried! I don't know why! Don't judge me!

"So. . h-how's Bill, uncle?", I said. "He's an insane and evil creature that wanted to take over all the galaxies in the world. But years ago we defeated him by eliminating him inside- u-uh. . I better tell you later.", Ford explained but then stammered and looked away sadly.

We went down, the elevator door opened, and there he was, the yellow glowing triangle sitting on a plastic chair with chains on his hands, facing the other way.

I wanted to gulped but forgot how to do that for a moment and choked. The triangle heard me and looked at me. "Bill, you have a guest for now. Please, be nice, okay?", Ford said to him in a serious tone.

Were they enemies? Friends? RELATIVES!?

The yellow guy floated and stared at me with that big oval eye of his. I stepped back and Dipper nodded at me like saying: "Calm down, everything is okay." I looked back at Bill and he, I guess, smiled at me. The only thing on his face was an eyeball and nothing else. Well, also his extremities and that.

"So, your name is Darmelyn, uh?", he asked me. His voice sounded like a double track recording. I nodded slowly and said yes. "Bill, please don't try anything scary. She's still recuperating from the little 'incident'.", Dipper said and used his hands as quotation marks.

Bill waved his hand and shooed him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. . Now, go away. Me and your cousin has some stuff to do, Pine Tree.", Bill said to him.

Wait, Pine Tree? But his name is Cliffer, Dinner, Differ. . I mean Dipper! Well, maybe it was a simple nickname because of his weird blue hat. Ford frowned and looked at Bill. "I'm serious, Bill. As her family, we must-", he said and got interrupted by the strange guy.

"Don't worry, Fordsy, my Sixer. Your family are my guests.", he said on a sarcastic way. And also, yet another nickname. Sixer? Bill is not very creative with nicknames truly. Dipper rolled his eyes, groaned and crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. Just don't come out with anything weird!", Dipper said as he walked back to the elevator. "Are you sure that you will be okay down here?", Ford placed his hand on my shoulder, expressing his uncomfortableness.

"Please, uncle. . I will be fine. After all, I'm half Pines, right?", I said smiling. He hugged me and then walked back to the elevator as he waved his hand. I grinned ear to ear happily. They actually appreciate me, don't they? I think I'm starting to like them, specially uncle Ford, or Fordsy as Bill called him. Oh, right, I forgot about Bill. He tapped my shoulder once Ford and Fiffer went away. . Dipper! Sorry.

"Would you like to play Dimensional Monopoly?", Bill asked me and showed me the front of a board game. I stretched the neck of my shirt and nodded nervously. We sat together and chose our characters. His piece was an. . elephant with a dozen of eyes and three mouths? Disgusting. Mine was a butterfly with 10 wings and countless eyes.

I think that was more acceptable. He rolled the dices, and he got a. . what was that? It looked like a curvy 8 with a sharp 1 with more curves. I stared awkwardly at the dice and then looked at him. "Yes! 'Take three steps and a planet card'.", he said as he read what the board game said. He took a. . planet card?

It said: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE TEN SLAVES NOW! He cheered up and putted the card away. "Yes! I have 10 slaves and one planet!", he said. I rolled the dices and a. . 2 and a straight 9. "Uh. . 'Sorry, mortal. Go back to your miserable planet. Lose one turn'.", I read on the board game. "What?!", I yelled.

He laughed at me. We kept playing and I kept losing. Then, I heard loud music that started to rumbled the roof of the basement.

There was a party that was welcoming Dipper and Mabel. I didn't want to go, I wanted to kept playing with Bill, even though I was losing. Before he could roll the dices, Mabel came out of the elevator and talked to us: "Hey, Damy. Don't you want to come to the party? It's all crazy!"

She had silly string, glitter and the typical party supplies all over her.

"Go away, Shooting Star! I am trying to socialize with the meat sack over here!", Bill said. Okay! Now. . why did Bill call her Shooting Star? He gives a lot of nicknames! "Shooting Star? But, her name is Mabel.", I asked.

"No, no! That's just a name I use because of some weird elementary stuff that your mortal mind could not comprehend.", Bill said. "So. . who else has a nickname? What's Stanley? Grumpy-taller?", I asked. "Uh. . no. Just Stan.", he said and placed his hands on his hips. . or sides. . or whatever.

I sighed and got up, Mabel asked me again to go upstairs to the party. "And you stay here, you evil triangle.", she said. "Hey, don't call him that.", I said, defending him.

Wait? Did I just defend him? Nah, maybe I was just saying. We went up there and I saw a lot of people. I saw Dipper with the red-headed girl. They were holding hands while talking. Heh, cute.

Woah! There was a guy with a big white hair. Did he hide something in there? "Ugh, here he comes. .", Mabel groaned."Who's he?", I asked. "Gideon Gleeful. He has a crush on me.", she said complaining. "Hehe. Why so upset? Does he bother you all the time?", I asked and laughed at the idea of that strange guy with Mabel. "You have no idea.", she said. "Hi, Mabel! You look really nice today, my darling.", Gideon said. "Even though that's true, you shouldn't make a big deal about it.", she said. "Oh, hello there. My name is Gideon.", he said to me.

I waved my hand and grinned. Mabel rolled her eyes and walked to Dipper. Gideon smiled at me. "So. . you must be another Pines on this miserabl- I mean, wonderful family!" I looked at him. "Well, my last name is Colleman, but yeah, you could say that I'm part of this family. My grandpa is the. . uh. . brother of the father of the mother of Dipper and Mabel, I guess. "So, like. . he's the great-grandpa of their mother?", he resumed. "Yeah, it's a strange relationship. But we are related in some way.", I replied.

I saw Soos and uncle Ford and uncle Stan together. They were drinking soda and talking. Uncle Ford saw me and waved his hand. I smiled and waved back. The red-headed girl came to me and hits me on my shoulder. "So, YOU must be Damy, right?", she smiled while holding Dipper's hand. "Uh, yeah. It's me. Who are you?", I asked. "Wendy Courduroy. Well. . Pines for compromise.", she said. Mabel gasped happily.

"Wendy! Dipper! I'm so happy for you!", she said. Dipper blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah, I think it's time to take the next step.", he said. I smiled at them, that was a good new. Mabel poked Dipper on the cheek while exclaiming so many times how happy she was. "I'm glad that you guys are okay. If you need me, I'll be with. . you know.", I said. They nodded. I went downstairs and. . Bill was not there!

The chains were broken so was the chair. Did they really think that he would be there alone so long? I screamed and I guess that everyone heard me because they came to the basement real quick. "Let her go, you three-sided-! Uh. .?", uncle Ford exclaimed while holding a futuristic gun but realized there was nothing there.

"Uh no, Bill escaped!", he said. "Wait, what?", Dipper and Mabel said unison. "How could he escape!? Now we are all doomed!", Dipper said. The preoccupation broke apart when Bill suddenly came out of the floor with chips on his hands. I looked at him and then at the chips. "Where were you? We thought you escape.", I said. "Chains are overrated. Besides I cannot really escape this place.", he said. "Why?", I asked. "Because of the magnetism of this stupid town. They don't like weirdness in this place.", he said annoyingly. They all sighed in relief. Bill eat. . . with his eyes. . some chips and stare at them. "God. . that must hurt.", I said. "Nah, I do this everytime.", he said.

"Bill, what did I tell you about doing something weird?", Dipper said.

"Oh, sorry dad, I didn't read the agreement lines.", he replied. I laughed softly and smiled. "You see? I like this girl. She has a good sense of humor.", he said. "Just don't move a muscle, Bill. . or an angle.", Ford said.

Bill gave Ford the typical evil glare. "Don't worry, uncle Ford. Maybe I could stay down here and watch him.", I proposed. Bill exclaimed yes and threw the chips on Dipper accidentally because he raised his arms on victory. "We could watch a marathon TV tonight and play 'Boatship'!", Bill said.

Yay. Another game where I would probably lose. "Sounds good to me. But I swear to heaven, Bill, that if you try to hurt Darmelyn, you will face the terrible consequences.", Ford said. "Fine, then. It's a deal.", Bill said. I smiled and went upstairs to get my things to go and have, what it seemed to be, a sleepover.

I never had one before! Specially with a demon! Bill was really. . funny. I think this vacations could not get any better. Oh, by the way! Grandpa and Lina went back to town and left me there to see if I liked this place. Also, Lina wasn't feeling really well, he had to take care of her. Anyway, I went to the basement and settled down with Bill.

"Hey, mortal. How do you like your popcorn? Butter or blood?", he said. "Uh, butter please.", I said and laughed. While Bill did that, I saw that he had the chains back again on his hands. It hurt me even though I didn't have them on. I took the key for the chains and took them off of him.

"Oh. . why, thank you. I started to get used to it, though.", he said.

"Bill, do you have a whole story with this family? Why do you guys hate each other?", I asked. "Typical enemy-heroe relationship, child. You should understand what I mean.", he said. I looked down sadly. How does it feel to be chained up and that everyone hates you, feeling lonely in a world that is not your place? I wanted to be his friend. I don't think there was a problem with that, right? RIGHT? He was floating instead of laying down on the floor to watch the TV.

"Bill, come here and sit.", I said. "Nah, that is for humans like you. If I have levitation, it's for something.", he stated. We watched a movie called: NEARLY ALMOST AS DEAD BUT NOT QUITE. "Heh, look at those two! Desperate in love on times of destruction!", Bill joked around. "Yeah. . love. .", I said. "Have you been in love before?", I asked.

"Uh, no. Love is the people that wants to keep their species alive and take natural selection and reproduction to the next level.", he said. "Eww. .", I said disgusted. "That sums up all of my Health classes.", I said to him.

"Haha! So, what grade are you in?", he asked me. "I'll graduate this year. I am not sure what I want to study yet." I couldn't believe that I was going to graduate and nobody was going to assist there. I sighed and shoved my face on my pillow. "What's the matter, Damy?", Bill said while eating popcorn. "Nobody is coming to my graduation, Bill. My grandpa will be out of town for a few weeks and my sister cannot go because she's on her elementary school, obviously.", I said sadly. "Come on, Damy. You don't really need your family to be with you on those happy times. All you need is yourself and your ego!", he said. "Wait, what?", I said.

He laughed and said that he was just kidding on that last part. But he was right. I shouldn't be sad about that. Sometimes things can't happen as we want and we need to face it and keep going.

"Well, thanks Bill. .", I said. "No worry, Colleger!", he said, putting me a nickname. I smiled, I liked it. The clock marked 12:54 AM. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Bill sat down on my head and pulled my hair. "Come on, mortal! The night is old, but not dead!", he exclaimed.

"Bill. . let go of me.", I demanded. "I'm indifferent to your pain, so that means no.", he said while bouncing on my head. I got up and he fell. "I need to go to the restroom, stay here.", I said. When I was walking out, I saw the picture that Ford threw away. It was a picture of my parents!

Were they still sad about what happened? I mean, they died when I was like 10 years old. That was a lot of time ago. "What are looking over there, sweetie!?", Bill said and scared me.

"UH! N-Nothing! Just a picture!", I said. I hid the picture against my chest. He ate some chips and went back to watch the TV. I folded the picture and put it on my pajama pocket. I started to feel sleepy so I went and lie down on the floor. Bill stared at me closely and whispered: "Hey, Damy. . do you want to go into the woods tomorrow?" I made a hummed sound saying yes.

Last thing I knew it was that my dream was extremely odd. I had the same dream when I passed out last time: Bill screaming for help in agony. I woke up and panted. It was morning already. Bill was sleeping next to me. Uh, weird. I shook him slowly and told him to get up. He groaned and turned around. I shrugged and went upstairs to take some breakfast. The first person I encounter was Dipper. "Morning, there. .", I said. "Hello, how did you sleep?", he asked. "Uh, good.", I replied and took a cup of milk and a cookie. "How's Bill? Did he do something crazy?", Dipper said while placing plates on the table.

"Not really. Hey. . have you noticed how he eats? With his eye. .?", I whispered that last two sentences. He chuckled and smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet, Damy."

Mabel came behind me and scared me: "MORNING, EVERYONE!" I jumped in my toes and looked back.

"Woah!", I exclaimed. "How did you sleep? Wasn't it weird to sleep with a triangle?", Mabel laughed awkwardly. "Uh. . Yeah, I guess so.", I replied.

"Good morning, everybody.", Ford said. I smiled once I saw him and gave him a hug while saying his name happily. He laughed and hugged me back. "I can see that you had a really good time yesterday.", he said.

"Indeed.", I said while rubbing my own arm. Uncle Stan came behind him while rubbing his eyes. "God, these beds haven't changed in three years! My butt hurts as usua!", Stan complained. Everyone laughed and Stan sat down grumpily. The news came on and I went there with my food to watch it.

"I am Bodacious T! Reporting from the Big Apple!", a guy with a punk hair and deep accent said.

Hehe, Bodacious T. That is an original name, I guess. "It's been three years since our heroes left Gravity Falls three yeeears ago~!", the reporter said. "Today we remember how the Pines twins saved our city from the tyrannic Bill Cipher!" Wait, what!? Tyrannic!?

Bill!? I spilled my cereal shocked. Dipper saw how shocked I was and gasped. "Damy! What happened?" I pointed at the TV that was showing footage from something called: Weirdmaggedon Summer. It showed how a shaky camera was recording some strange demons: one with teeth, one with pink skin and her legs on fire, one with 8-balls in his eye, and. . Bill!

He came floating right to the cameraman and it left static on the TV. I got up, feeling like I just saw the other face of the coin. It result that the Pines family hated Bill because of those terrible moments that happened three years ago.

"Hey, hey. . Are you okay?", Dipper said cracking his voice worriedly.

"I. . I. . I'm fine. I just. . I need some air.", I said while walking out the shack and then ran my heart would pump the blood and oxygen faster.

I stopped and suddenly. . Bill appeared in front of me! "Bill! What are you doing out here!? Shouldn't you be inside?", I asked. "Come with me. .", he said. "Where are we going?", I said. He took my hand and ran with me inside the forest. I guess that they were looking for me because I heard them yelling my name, but Bill was making that voice fade while we were running.

"Bill! I think they want me back there!", I said anxiously. We then stopped in a place that seemed to be an ancient cave. "What is this place?", I asked while panting. He had a serious look, looking deeply into the cave.

He slowly went inside the cave. I didn't know if to either follow him or not, I guess I had to since he brought me there. I could hear the Pines voices exclaiming my name getting closer to my location, I decided to enter the cave desperately. "Where is she, uncle Stan?", I could heard Mabel saying that. "I'm not sure, pumpkin. But one thing is for sure: she doesn't know how to ask for permission!", he responded angrily.

"Don't blame the kid, Stanley. She might just have walked away for entertainment.", uncle Ford said on defense. That drew a smile on my face, that is why I liked Ford so much.

"Psst, kid. . ? Let's go.", Bill whispered. I looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Bill. . W-Where are we?", I said while holding his arm. "I need to show you something. .", he said while staring deeply into the straight horizon that seemed endless.

I looked around the cave, there were so many spiderwebs and ancient scripts on the walls. I started to deduce that there could be an answer of why this place was so extremely weird. My feelings were multiplying each second we went into the cave. Obviously I could not see anything, that is why I was so anxious at the moment. Finally we got to a place where everything was so shiny and resplendent. It was an old mine cave. "Bill, y-you're starting to scare me. . Where are we?", I asked.

He positioned a gem into a hole that opened a secret entrance, he stretched his arm into the cave and invite me in. I went in, hesitating on what could happen. I didn't know if to trust Bill or not, I-I didn't know what to think. The entrance closed behind us.

Bill turned on a lamp and what I saw surprised my sight! It was a place full of ancient drawings of Bill and interpretations that were next to those same drawings.

I could not recognize the language carved into the stones, but I did saw a scripture that said: TRIANGULUM ENTAGULUM.

I pronounced it and Bill moaned for a moment. "Oh, sorry. .", I said.

"Ghh. . forget about it.", he said. "What is all this anyway? Your house?", I asked. "I saw you watching the old videos from Weirdmaggedon. I thought that you would still want answers and be confused about all this. That is why I brought you here.", he explained.

I sighed in disappointment and said: "Bill. . Why were you evil? Did you have a deep hatred with the Pines?" He looked away and I said his name to gain him back.

"Let's just say that I wanted a big room for my party. An alternate dimension with big dreams that were willing to be destroyed and prettified.", Bill said. "Weirdmaggedon. . was just a party?", I asked. He nodded and crossed his arms.

"It costed a lot of paperwork and chattering, but I did it." That seemed pretty straightforward to me, but still insane. "Do you miss your friends?", I said with a soft smile crossed on my lips. He clicked his tongue, if you can say it like that, and rolled his eye. "Friends? Yeah, I guess." I saw the expression on his face, the one that I would typically do if someone asked me how I was.

I placed my arm on his. . shoulder, I think. He glared at me and I smiled. We were so connected at that moment but something broken he link: Ford ran in.

How did he even knew that place? Has he been there before?

"Bill! Damy! What are you guys doing here?", he asked.

I looked away and said it was nothing, he held my hand and dragged me away from Bill. Ford told Bill that he was going to ban him away, that he broke the rules too far this time. Which rules? He didn't kill me or something like that!

As everything done before, Bill interrupted him by shooting him on the head! Something blue came out of his finger that let uncle Ford unconscious. I tried to wake him up but it was useless, I stared at Bill angrily.

"What was that for!?", I said. "You'll thank me later. Now, if you want to get out of this miserable town, you must obey my command!", he reclaimed. "Why are you doing this!?", I said.

"Look, kid. How would you feel if you live in a flat world with nothing else to do but wander around? Sixer committed a big mistake and now he'll face the consequences!", he yelled. "Not if I can stop you!", I said it but I didn't believe myself. His expression went from disappointment to anger. His white eye turned red and his pupil turned white. "So, that's how you THANK ME?!", he screamed loudly in a demonic voice.

I ran away and tried to escape, but Bill grabbed me by the waist and threw me against the wall. He cornered me and just a second before he could do anything. . I passed out.

I was leaning my head against a tree, heard birds singing, and ocean waves.

Wait? Ocean waves? Where am I? I was next to a lake that seemed so peacefully calm. Bill was sitting at the edge of the lake. I walked at him nervously, he turned and looked at me. He had a scar across his eye.

"Bill. .? What happened?", I said. "Ford. That's what happened.", he said grumpily. "Why did you do that. .? Did you want to escape?", I asked. "Of course I want to be escape! I shouldn't even be here!", he said. Why? Did he feel lonely all the time? "But Bill, I thought you were my friend."

I said where he responded: "Please. . Don't give yourself any hallucinations or stuff like that, kid." My heart fell apart, tears came running down my face.

"Fine. . w-whatever.", I responded as I cracked my voice sadly. Bill was grumpy for everything, with everyone, everyday. I went back to the shack.

Uncle Ford had a bandage around his head, he was sitting on the living room.

I sighed and told him: "Uncle Ford. . I-I'm so sorry that this happened. If I didn't run away, this would not have happened."

He smiled and hugged me. "It's okay, Damy Everyone commits mistakes. Just go back to the basement to watch Bill.", he said with a weak smile across his face.


	4. Chapter 3: Will you let me?

Chapter 3: Will you let me?

Two weeks has passed since the last events between Bill and I. Grandpa called me to know if I'm doing okay. He told me that Lina is okay now, but that she doesn't want to go back. I told him that I was okay, besides, I didn't want him to know that I'm the girlf- I mean, friend of a triangular demon. It's 3:00 PM and my cousins are playing out in the front with frisbees, water balloons, and. . fireworks? Is that even legal? I sat on the front, next to uncle Stan and watched my cousins play. "What did he tell you?", Stan asked me.

"Eh. . yeah, he needs to take care of Lina because she wants to stay home.", I said. "Ah, women.", he said while shaking his head slightly, which I giggled and smiled. I told him that I was going to check Bill out. Once there, I saw Bill with a shocked face. "Hello, Bill. How are y-?", I was talking when suddenly he yelled loudly to watch out. There was a monster behind me! I dodged it but it hurt Bill. The monster climbed the walls and stayed on the roof.

The monster had three eyes and multiple tentacles, it had a really dark skin, and a scar across one of its tentacle. I had to retain my screams inside, so nobody would go down there. I didn't want to hurt anyone as I did early. The monster seemed to be focused on me, its three eyes became one! I placed Bill behind me and faced the monster.

"What do you want, you monster?!" I don't know if that really helped because it growled back. I saw the futuristic gun that uncle Ford had few days ago. I took and aim it at the monster.

"Get back or I-I'll use this!" Again, I wasn't really sure of what to say or to do. My blood was rushing all over my veins and every single artery.

The monster jumped at me and I shoot it on the chest with my eyes closed. I didn't know how to use a gun, but I've watched too many sci-fi movies. It bleed a blue liquid that spilled all over me. The monster dig a hole and escapes. I dropped the gun and panted really heavily. Bill did so as well. Does he even have lungs or something? "Are you okay?", I asked. He nodded and then floated to my shoulder. I took a look to the hole and saw how deep the hole was. "What was that?", I asked him. "A Ford experiment, the creature #360.", he said.

Should I tell him or not? I don't think it was really important. We covered the hole with dirt we found and swear not to talk about it.

Our code sign was this: a triangle formed with our index and thumb finger. It was really original, not like Bill's nicknames, huh?

"So. .", he said while scratching the back of his. . head. "Would you like to go for a walk?", he asked. I nodded and said: "As long as you don't kidnap me.", I said that and we both laughed. I went upstairs and told my uncle Stan that I was going to take a walk with Bill. He grabbed my hoodie by the neck and stopped me.

"Woah, woah. Wait right there. You're not going anywhere with that demon out of my sight. Dipper! Go and watch these two knuckleheads and don't let them do something stupid!", Stan ordered. Dipper nodded and looked pretty serious, Mabel was so as well. I returned the look at them and scoffed in indifference.

What's the matter on being friends with a. . demon? Okay, that sounded better in my head. Okay! Maybe it was a LITTLE out of mind, but still!

However, we went inside the forest along with Dipper that was watching us.

Bill and I were laughing and hitting each other playfully while Dipper had his arms crossed was pretty serious as always.

"Tree time! Tree time!", we both chanted excitedly. I knew that Dipper would be a pain on the backside because he told us not to climb up that tree. I was like two years older than him, so I had an advantage, or I thought I did. "Don't forget who's in charge here!", he stated. I took Bill by the arm and told him: "He's not going to let us do anything. . What do we do?"

He thought of an idea: dig a 10 feet hole on the ground and hide it with a net of leaves, then we will lead him that direction and finally he will fall in there. We did so and it worked! He claimed to get him out of the hole.

"Do what I say or I-!", he said but then Bill interrupted by saying: "Haha, should I say: 'Or else what?', Pine Tree?"

He got mad and made groaning noises.

Obviously, we ignored him and walked away into the forest. I looked at my hands and closed them in a evil way. "God, it feels good being evil once in a while.", I said. "I know, right?", he said cheerfully. "Finally someone understands me!", also said.

We were walking around until we saw something strange: multiple holes in the dirt that were formed with a perfect precision and proportion. "Woah, who could have done this?", I asked Bill as usual. "Wait. . the monster!", he replied. "We let it free and it might be over here!", added. "Impressive, how do you know all that?", I asked. "Meh. . this eye serves for mostly everything.", he said.

We heard a rumbled noise and we saw it. "There it is!", I said pointing to a shadow that was similar to the monster we were looking for. We ran to its location but it was useless because the monster was faster than us. Bill tried to capture him, but it spitted some kind of purplish drool that stuck him against a tree.

"Bill! What do I do?", I said desperately. "Here! Take this!", he gave me some kind of bracelet. A metal one that had a plug sticking out. "Run back to the cave that I took you and stay there!", he said while struggling to get off.

"A-Are you sure that you will be okay?", I said nearly crying.

"Damy, please. I'm a demon from an alternate dimension. What do you want me to do?", he said, trying to cheer me up. I wiped a tear coming from my left eye and ran away.

The monster was trying to spit on me, this time, acid. I ran to the cave and saw how the monster was trying to get me. I tried to open the secret entrance, but I didn't remember how to!

My thoughts were rushing when then I heard a fading scream coming from outside the cave. Who was it? A girl with long blonde hair came in, she was tall and skinny, with pinkish cheeks and brown eyes. Her skin was all scratched and scarred.

She saved me from the monster, I think. She was panting and between her tiring breath she asked me if I was okay. I nodded and helped her to sat down. "Are you okay too?", I said.

"Cof, cof! Yes, I am. What's your name, little girl?", she asked. "I'm Damy Col- Pines, Damy Pines.", I said.

Yes. I told her Pines instead of Colleman. I didn't want anyone to know that my last name didn't show how strong I could be. She told me that her name was Wenzur Halaycan. Wenzur? Halaycan? Original, but weird. "Hey, I'm glad that you're okay, but I have to go and find my friend.", I stated.

She told me not to, she felt too weak and needed someone to help her. "F. . Fine, then.", I said, giving up.

I think she noticed the bracelet with the plug sticking out because she asked me what was it. "Oh. . my friend gave it to me.", I said. "Can I see it, please?", she asked. I didn't know if to trust her, she seemed unstable. "Uhm. . I'm not sure about that.", I said. She sighed and got up.

"Fine. Then, let's go and find your friend.", she said.

I went out of the cave along with her. I started to shout Bill's name. Wenzur told me to be quiet, that the creature could find us if we did any noise. I looked down sadly, I didn't want anything to happen to Bill.

"Tell me more about you. Who's this Bill you're talking about? Is he your boyfriend?", she asked. That last question placed a blush on my face. "No, he's not. I mean, he's my friend, nothing in special.", I replied shyly. We both heard a sound, a monstrous sound.

"Oh no. .", I said. I ran away from her trying to look for Bill. She yelled and told me to wait.

I looked over my shoulder while I was running and saw how the monster took her. A gasp escaped from my lips which made the monster noticed me. I saw that the tree where Bill was captured was not there!

"No, no. . Please don't!", I said. I went back to see if Dipper was still on the hole that we threw him into. "Dipper, Dipper!", I yelled.

I saw him traumatized against the walls of the hole. " This isn't happening, this isn't happening. .", he said while embracing himself.

"What happened, Dipper? L-Let me go and see!", I said.

I slowly went down the deep hole and went next to him. His right arm was bleeding, but why? "Who did this?", I asked.

"A-A monster. . It went that way.", he said as he pointed to the left. I carried Dipper up in a bridal style. Yes. As I said, I'm strong not dumb. He blushed slightly and I told him to calm down and not lookdown.

Suddenly, the bracelet started to shine. "What is this. .?", I said. I didn't really know what was the plug for. I placed the plug inside the dirt to help me as an axe.

The brightness of the bracelet increased dramatically and threw me and Dipper out of the hole. I saw Bill there, waiting for us. "Hiya, cutie paty!", he said cheerfully. I hugged him and smiled at him.

"Bill, you're okay! But how?", I said.

Before he could say anything, another Bill appeared! But this one was hurt and scratched. "Damy. . Dipper. . get away from her.", he said weakly. "Bill!? Wait, what? I-!", I said and suddenly th clone took the bracelet away from me. "Oh no, you don't!", Bill said trying to get the bracelet from. . the other one.

Dipper frowned and turned his hat to the other way.

He grabbed a sharp long stick from the ground. "What are you doing!?", I asked. "Throw it to the hat of the left Bill!", he said. "Why!?", I said.

He told me to just do it, I nodded but stammered my breath. I threw it with my eyes closed at the hat of the left Bill.

Its hat bleed off a purplish blood! The monster was a shapeshifting one.

It growled and turned into its original form which was. . Wenzur!


	5. Chapter 4: Dance with me

**Chapter 4: Dance with me.**

I dragged Bill to me and stared amazed at the shapeshifting monster.

"I've seen this monster before. .", Dipper said. Wenzur took the stick that was inside her head.

"No, that was the prototype. I'm the final product!", she yelled as she shoots a purple beam at us. I carried Bill up, took Dipper by the hand and placed the bracelet in my wrist. She kept shooting at us, Dipper was screaming with his particular high-pitched voice. I told him to shut up.

"The. . bra. . celet. . leaves. . dirt. . fire. . water.", Bill moaned. What the heck did that mean!? I asked Dipper if he knew something about this monster. We hid inside the cave that Bill took me earlier. We entered the secret entrance and "closed the door". I placed Bill with the most gentle care on the ground.

"Who hurt you?", I said. "Who else. .? The monster.", he said. It was getting late, we were supposed to get back to the shack.

"Damy, I will get back to the shack and call for help! You stay here and. . uh. . don't move!", he stated as he went carefully out of the cave.

Once he left, I stared at Bill and rubbed his. . cheek, I think. "Why did you give me that bracelet?", I said.

"Wenzur. . she wants it. . it's a four element unit. It shines if it's next to a main element; fire, water, earth, air, and energy.", he said.

"Energy? What type of energy?", I asked. "That's. . long time ago. . this. . meh. .", he tried to explained but was too weak like to even talk. I embraced him against my chest and rubbed his little arms to comfort him. But. . why was he so hurt? Isn't he a powerful demon?

"Bill. . i-is there anything I can do to cheer you up?", I asked impatiently.

He did not answer me because he felt asleep. Aww! He looks so cute when he sleeps! Wait. . Did I said that aloud? Anyway, we stayed there waiting for help. I didn't know if Dipper made it out alive or if he didn't. "Bill. .?", I asked. "Yes. .?", he responded weakly. "Do you want to tell stories just to kill the time?", I asked.

He said yes in a really low tone. "Tell me more about you, Colleger.", he said. "Well, I ate a squid once.", I said abnormally.

"Woah, cool! I ate a planet once!", he said a bit cheerfully but then coughed weakly. I had a worried look once he did but he waved his hand and chuckled. "Hehe, no. . I'm okay, don't worry."

Even though he said that, it didn't calm me down. I hugged him and sobbed softly. I think he was shocked; hugging isn't an usual thing for a demon.

"Damy, I. ." I shushed him and smiled.

"Bill. . You have showed me things that nobody else has, you do mean a lot to me.", I said shyly.

He rubbed my cheek as I smiled and let out a tear. "There's. . something I must tell you.", he said softly. I didn't know what could it be, but one thing was for sure: I didn't knew because Dipper came running into the cave.

"GUYS! The place is clear, now you can come out!", he shouted as he waved his noodle arms desperately.

Bill and I were smiling at each other, completely ignoring what just Dipper said. He chuckled and looked at Dipper.

"Fine, then. Kids, let dad take care of his job.", Bill said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then, take care of THAT!", Dipper said scared while pointing to a big monster.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Bill asked me. I nodded and pull out the strange bracelet. I gave it to him and he placed the plug inside the dirt.

Suddenly, the bracelet started shinning and Bill shouted:

"I call. . SANDSTORM!" In that moment, a sandstorm came out of the floor and took the monster away. Bill told us to kneel down and take cover. I swear that it sounded like if the planet was ripping apart. The monster was sent away from there and screamed in a endless yell of pain. We went out and saw how everything was intact.

"So, that's what the bracelet is for? Summon natural events and use them as weapons?", I asked.

"Pretty much, but there's more power beyond that.", Bill said.

Dipper celebrated excitedly that we were safe, we cheered up and hugged each other happily. It's now 8:00 PM and we got back to the shack.

"Hot Belgian waffles!", Stan exclaimed. "What happened to you guys!?", he added. "It turned out that we-", Dipper said but I hit him with the elbow in the stomach. "We had fun finding bugs in the forest.", I said.

Stan chuckled and looked at me. "You stay out of trouble." Bill and I were on our way back to the basement but Bill stopped me.

"No, no. You wait here. I must do one of those weirdest act that humanity does when they are thankful to each other."

I smirked and looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing now?" He went to the vending machine. "Nothing crazy, I promise."

Once the machine closed, I went up the attic and sat down on the roof, watching the stars.

"Hi.", Uncle Ford said. "Oh, hey uncle. I didn't see you there.", I replied. "Is everything okay? How was your walk with Bill?", he asked and took a soda out of his dark jacket. "It was. . interesting. Uncle Ford?", I said and then asked.

"Yeah?", he said.

I hugged my knees and saw a shooting star passing through the dark sky. "Is it weird to develop feeling for someone that you know it won't love you back?", I asked.

"Why do you ask? Have you been feeling that for Bill?", he said impressed.

I sighed and looked at him. "I-I know it is weird and somehow unconventional! But I still think that I'm. . in love with him, uncle.", I said sadly and covered my face which was wet of tears.

Ford tried to calm me down by patting my back. "It's okay, Damy. Just. . go and rest and rethink everything." I looked away and nodded. I was on my way back to the basement and when the doors opened I saw the basement something shinning behind a white curtain.

"Bill, what's all this?", I asked while smiling.

"Oh, you know. . In my dimension we like to be. ." He suddenly had one of those finest black suits and had a hanger with a royal blue dress.

". . overdressed.", he finished saying.

"No, no. .", I rejected it while blushing. "Why not?", he asked.

"I, uh. . don't like to show off my skin.", I said embarrassed.

"It's okay. I just have one eye.", he said. I giggled and nodded. "Fine, then. Stay here. No peaking!", I said.

"Hey, I've been thinking and. . maybe we should tell Ford what happened.", I said. "Are you kidding? That secret stays between us and Dipper!", he reclaimed.

"What if this turns into something worse? What if Wenzur comes back or something?", I asked desperately. "If she comes back we'll do the same thing again.", he said careless. "Yeah, a typical circle of life defined by you.", I said as I stepped up next to him. "How do I look?", I said with a smile. Cliche moment of enticement and romance between two persons. But still, isn't that fantastic? I giggled which made Bill to snap out of it. "You're silly.", I said.

"I-I am not!", he said defensively.

"Heh. Come on, show me what you did.", I said while hugging his arm.

He opened a curtain and I saw a fully decorated table, there were fireflies trapped on jar that were hanging on the roof. It was something beautiful.

The table was wearing a white cloth, the chairs were elegantly decorated with chains of flowers around it. The candles were melting slowly into their fine wax. Everything was so elegant and fancy a-and. . I don't know what to say! Uh, wait.

"I don't know what to say!", I said.

He chuckled and took me by the hand. "You didn't have to do this, Bill. A simple 'thanks' would have been enough.", I said while looking at everything that he did to the basement.

"You have an excellent taste of fashion.", I added.

"It was either fireflies or shinning eyeballs, but that would have creep you out.", he said.

"Yeah, good choice.", I said.

I laughed a little. We both held hands, he placed his hand on my hip and I placed mine on his shoulder.

 _I've heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _Well it goes like this:_

 _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

It was splendid. A dance that fit with the rhythm of my heart. I remember how smooth he danced with me. Step by step, romantically. He told me he had visit too many countries and that knew the culture that every single town has.

"Intimidatingly fantastic.", I said. We were still dancing at the compass of the song. It was not something lewd or something out of hand. It was an union, a song within the steps, wishing to escape but at the same time wanting to stay.

Closer. Farther. What's the difference? As long as our hands were connected, there was not difference on making a move.

 _Slow down, you're doing fine._

 _You can't everything you want be everything you want to be_

 _Before your time_

 _Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight_

 _Tonight,_

 _Too bad but it's the life you lead_

 _You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_

 _Though you can see when you're wrong, you know_

 _You can't always see when you're right_

"Bill. . .?", I asked breaking up the silence. "My lady.", he replied.

"Is this what I think it is. . .?", I asked softly.

"It depends on your point of view.", he responded.

I dragged him closer and keep him closer. He held me in the air and we started laughing. As we were turning, we saw Ford there.

"How are you guys doing. .?", he asked.

"Incredibly fine.", I responded.

I felt like if I was daydreaming, like drunk. I hugged Bill by the arm and smiled at Ford. "Bill made a surprise for me! We've been dancing and talking for a while!", I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you are okay.", Ford said with a smile. "I think you guys should rest for now. .", he said and then coughed.

"Uncle Ford. .", I said worriedly.

He chuckled and looked at me. "It's okay, Damerlyn." He went away and went upstairs.

Bill patted my back. "Hey, hey. . that old man will be just alright.", he said.

"Yeah, I supposed.", I said.

 _Wish we could turn back time,_

 _to the good old days._

 _When my mind was saying:_

 _I'm still simple and I was stressed out._

I rubbed my own arm and sat down on a reclinable chair.

"Do you think we should tell them about the experiment? If we don't do it, probably Dipper will.", I said. Bill sighed and looked away.

"Should we? Really?", he said.

"It's for their sake. We are responsible for this. And I don't want to be responsible for their death.", I said.

We didn't really know what to do. Wenzur could be there outside trying to get us because of the bracelet. Why was that bracelet so special anyway? Doesn't she have enough with the purple beam and all that stuff that she does? I took the bracelet out of my wrist.

"Why does she want this?", I asked.

"There's a myth about this bracelet, you know?", he said and took it.

"Cool! Story time!", I said. I sat down next to him and smiled, I scoot over a little to his side.

"The myth goes like this. .", Bill said.

"Once upon a time, the guardians of Armageddon found a mystical rock in the forest of Phylogenia. They decided to take it to the Mother Earth and she created a nice bracelet out of it. The descendants of the Mother Earth: Fire, Water, Leaves, Air were allowed to use the bracelet to beat any darkness force that wanted to harm the environment of the kingdom. But the lost descendant of the Mother Earth: the dark child, tried to abuse of its power. The Mother Earth limited the bracelet power just to someone who was pure of heart and that had a mind that was clean of any evilness or dark purposes. The chosen one hasn't been revealed since then. People tried to take the bracelet forcefully within fights, but the bracelet didn't use its power unless it was in the hand of the chosen one.", Bill said.

"And. . how did you find the bracelet?", I asked.

"My. . family. They were a royal and respected union. They were friends with a queen that possessed the bracelet as a treasure. She gave it to my dad, and my dad-", he said and I said along: "-to me."

"That's too distasteful. .", I said.

It was a cliche story for a simple bracelet. But. . if the bracelet worked with a pure heart, why did it worked with Bill back at the cave? Why does it do that? He held my hand and we gripped them together. I got up while still holding his hand. He placed the bracelet in my wrist.

"Don't ever tell this to anyone. . I don't know who can we trust anymore. The only ones who know about this are us and Dipper. We shouldn't have even save Dipper from there.", Bill said.

"It's okay. . our secret is saved within us.", I said.

"What secret?", Dipper said while leaning against the wall.

"Ho-How long have you been here!?", I asked. He just rolled his eyes.

"I listened to what you say, Damy. You don't trust me still!?", he asked.

Bill stand in front of me, being protective. "It's nothing you should be of your concern, Pine Tree. .", Bill said as he crossed his arms.

"About what!?", he asked angrily.

"WE ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SHAPESHIFTER MONSTER THAT WE LET GO ACCIDENTALLY!", I shouted.

Bill and Dipper stared at me shocked. I showed Dipper the bracelet.

"A-and Bill gave me this. . th-the monster is after it.", I added while sobbing.

"You guys. . did what!?", he said. "It was an accident!", I said.

"Please, don't tell anyone, Dipper!", I begged. "No! This will not end up like this! Now, you must face the consequences!", he threatened.

"No, no! Please! Dipper! Don't do it!", I screamed while holding his arm.

Suddenly, he pushed me and claimed to let him go. I don't know what happened to Bill because he held Dipper with mental force. I did heard him groaning while Dipper and I were arguing.

"You leave her alone!", he reclaimed. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?", he added while talking in a dark tone.

Dipper nodded in a scared way.

I held Bill by the other arm. "Stop. .", I said, trying to calm him down. Bill changed back and dropped Dipper. I helped him to get up. "Just. . please, don't do it.", I said.

Dipper was full of anger and fury. "One day. . one day you guys will see that your relationship will go down to waste! One day!", he said. "You're not a Colleman. . you're not a Pines.", Dipper said and I gasped sadly. Bill pointed him to go to the elevator. I started crying and looked down.

"Do you think. . he is right? I am not what I think I am. No wonder he doesn't care!", I cried. Bill held my left cheek and wiped my tears.

"Dipper doesn't define who you are, nobody. . NOBODY has the right to judge you, Damerlyn.", he said. "Come. . do you want some S'mores?", he said. He placed his hand near his eye and pretended to be winking. I giggled. "There it is. .", he said.

We went to the forest and created a fire to make some S'mores. We brought marshmallows, chocolates, and sweet crackers with us.

"This is beautiful. . sleeping under the stars.", I said. I ate a marshmallow and muffled: "Beautiful. ." Bill laughed at me. "How many marshmallows can you put in your mouth?", he said. I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed which made me spit the marshmallow.

"Why do humans do that? Wiggle their eyebrows when they want to do something with that special person?", he asked specifically.

I laughed and shrugged. "Urban culture.", I said.

"What about you?", I asked. "How do you let people know that you love them?" He got up and stretched his hand. "Like this." I smiled happily.

He took my hand and we went deep into the forest, he started humming a song that I couldn't recognize. We were dancing at the rhythm of that humming, it was funnily weird. I really liked to dance with him. It seemed that the bracelet started shining we were dancing. A nice warm breeze blew out in the trees that release their leaves. I tripped and Bill held me by the waist before I could fall to the ground. We were both giggling and a shining light embraced us.

"What. . happened?", I opened my eyelids and saw Bill with a impressed look. I saw my body wearing a long green flower dress. I started to check me and my hands were wearing two light green gloves. I felt something on my face, I was wearing a green-gold mask. "Bill. .", I whispered. "Damy!", he said. "You're the-! . . You're the chosen one.", he screamed but then whispered. "I. . It's me. . It's. . me. .", I said.

"Snap out of it!", Bill repeated saying.

Suddenly. . I woke up!


	6. Chapter 5: Intimidating, isn

**Chapter 5: Intimidating, isn't it?**

I woke up from what it seemed to be a dream. Bill was laying above me, he blinked and whispered: "Damy. . are you okay?" I blinked a few times and looked at him. "What happened?", I said.

"You were broken that Dipper told you that you were not a Pines. So, you decided to go and cry until you were asleep.", he said as he rubbed my hair. I yawned and asked what time was it. It was 1:02 AM, he told me to keep sleeping. I nodded and looked away. "Just. . rest, child.", he said.

I had a dream where I was in a garden with flowers and the sky was a distinct color of light lilac. I saw the clouds so fluffy and sponged, kinda like if they were eatable. Within the garden, there was a humble house. I went inside it and saw a wooden chair in the middle of nowhere. That was. . strange. I walked around the house and heard a female voice whispering my name and singing at the same time a song that produced nostalgia in me. Why was I feeling that? I started running trying to find the voice.

 _Little, little child_

 _Come and dance through the scary hills at night_

 _The night might seem scary,_

 _but I will be always behind you, my dear._

 _Don't be afraid, don't quit._

 _Find the Dandelium in your heart._

 _Find the light that rounds-_

I woke up. W-What was that voice? Mom? Was it her? Or was it just an illusion? I looked around and the clock marked 3:26 AM. Bill was still asleep. I was going to wake him up, but what would he know about dreams?

 _I'm on a affair._

 _I know it's not right,_

 _but always get lost on the beauty of your eyes._

 _Well, eye._

 _What if this was just an affair?_

Yikes! I do really have problems, don't I? No! But wait. . no. . what if this was all wrong? Maybe it was just a condition for what it seemed to be a stranger prediction. A union to create something greater. I'm. . GAH! Why does friendship have to be always so difficult!?

I curled myself in the blanket sheets and groaned angrily. I was struggling in my thoughts about what I was feeling about Bill. Why love is always so weird and. . intimidating? Intimidating. Intiiiiimidaaaaaating. No, no, no,

I am not feeling. . turn. . on about. . GAH!

Why is this so weird!? I mean, it's not like I want to be his girlfriend and then marry him and live together in a nice house next to a beach and have two children called Crystal and Dennalygan. W-What? I'm not making up my mind, am I? I stared at the bracelet that Bill gave me and groaned.

"It's all your fault, weird bracelet! You made me fall in love with him!", I thought.

I sat on the bed and started sweating, my cheeks felt like fire and my lungs were losing its breath. I was lost in my thoughts, on what to do, what to think and what to feel. Since I came to Gravity Falls, I've been doing things that are absolutely not my style. It's not cool, trust me. I started sobbing weakly and covered my mouth so Bill wouldn't hear. Does he feel pleased when he hears someone scream or moan?

"Did you know that you are a sassy witch?", Bill said while embracing me from behind. I gasped and covered my mouth again. He took the bracelet off my wrist slowly. What was he doing? It's not like he wanted it, right? Or did he want something else? "Bill-", I said but he shushed me. Why are demons attractive than angels? Why is darkness better than light? Better than anything else than somebody could imagine? I. . recall when. . he. . held something that it was not the bracelet. I felt sleepy. Maybe because my eyes were too puffy for too much crying.

"Why does love have to be so hard, Bill?", I asked him.

"I asked myself the same a long time ago. . .", he said.

"Can you imagine. . if. . we were together?", I asked once again.

"Every single day. .", he whispered.

He helped me to lay down again and patted my head like if I was a dog. I was smiling, but my eyelids were falling slowly.

"Bill. . I love you.", I said within my tired breath. He stared at me and layer above me. "Why?", he whispered. "Because you're. . you.", I said.

"Oh! So, you like yellow demon triangles from second dimensions?", he said sarcastically. I smiled and shrugged.

"Why not? Do you, Bill?". He looked at me as he was inside of a paradox, like if he was taking the biggest choice of his life. He leaned to me and. . kissed my cheek. There are times when I can't tell what does he feel. Besides, I can't tell when he's happy, sad, or angry. . well, yeah. . I can sometimes see when he's angry. "How can you kiss without having any lips?", I asked and felt like about to burst. "By giving you painless first-degree burns." I laughed and heard a distant chuckle coming from behind the door. It was the uncle Ford!

"What are you doing here, uncle?", I asked.

"Just checking you guys out.", he said with a grin. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. . Sixer. Now, if you wouldn't mind we would like to be ALONE.", he said and then his voice went deeper. "Bill. .", I said hopefully, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, uncle Ford. We are okay, we just want to sleep for now.", I said. He nodded and went away without a word. Once he went away, I hit Bill in the. . shoulder. "Why did you do that?", I whispered. "He needs to know who's the boss here. .", he said. "Oh, so. . that's the reason?", I said. "What? You're my so sort of girlfriend and that is because I love you. It doesn't matter you think, because I'd still-", he said fastly and I interrupted him saying: "Wait, wait. . what?". "Yeah, you heard right. You're MY girl!", he said and pointed at himself.

"Bill, you. . you love me back?", I asked surprised. "I don't know! I just realized last week! The day. . I mean that you, I mean, we just were- kiss me." He held my waist and pulled me closely to him and gave me a deep kiss. I. . don't want to say what happened next because, according to Bill, it is too disgusting for human eyes.

I woke up happily and Dipper saw me as he drank his coffee in a serious way. I felt like jumping into the clouds and scream of happiness. I saw Mabel pouring cereal in her bowl. I hugged her and hummed happily. "Hello there, my soooo beautiful cousin." She smiled at me. "Woah, someone seems happy today!" The uncle Ford and Stan saw me and asked me why I was so happy. I sighed deeply in the most romantic way. "Oh, uncle. . I just had one of the best nights in the whole world. .", I said. I did see Dipper upset and crossing his arms in a disappointed way. "Oh, I get you. . did you. . you know what.", Mabel said as she putted her arm around me. I blushed deeply and looked away. "Heh, well. . What can I say? I guess I'm. . irresistible.", I said jokingly.

"You know what's funny?", Mabel said.

"What?", I asked.

"You're in love with a funny triangle."

After Mabel said that, we were all laughing. Yes, it was a little strange, but who cares? I notice that uncle Ford sighed and looked away.

"It's everything okay, uncle?", I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. ."

"Uncle Ford?", Mabel asked worriedly.

"Should we tell her, Stan?", Ford asked him.

Stan rubbed the back of his head and looked away. Dipper looked at all of us while he was writing on his journal. Stan sighed and patted Ford in the back.

"I don't know. . if you want to.", he said with his raspy voice.

Tell me what? Did they hide another secret? Was it something that I already know or something different? Ford took a deep breath and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Damerlyn Anne Colleman. . .", he said peacefully. ". . my dear niece, you're. . not a human."

"W-What. . What do you mean that I'm not a human?", I asked shocked.

"Your mother. . she. . was from the same dimension as Bill. She came to Earth a long time ago and made herself pass as a human and met your father, Frederic Colleman.", he said in a sad tone.

"B-But, then. . if I'm not a human, what am I?", I said.

"You're a Dandelium. A butterfly-demon specie from the extinct era, your mother was also one but turned into a dark shapeshifter-", he said but Dipper interrupted him and got up quickly.

"Did you say shapeshifter?", Dipper asked.

"Yes. She was one of my experiments, she's. . in the basement.", he said calmly.

I was shocked within a circle of madness. That means that. .

Wenzur is my mother! How can I be related to that? Why didn't she tell me? How could my mother just escaped!? I just wanted to make sure and asked my uncle what number of experiment and name was the shapeshifter. I was sweating nervously for the answer.

"Wenzur Halaycan, experiment #360. It was the prototype for a shapeshifter, but she revealed against me. I remember when I told her once if she wanted to be the experiment, besides, she wanted to leave her Dandelium form and-", he said and I interrupted once again.

"Uncle. . . the experiment #360. . . escaped. Bill saw her escape and we try to stop it, but it was useless. She's looking for this. .", I said within tears and showed him a bracelet. "B-Bill gave it to me. . It's able to transform the four elements and a secret one into weapons. I'm so sorry, uncle!", I said.

He held my hand along with the bracelet. He smiled at me.

"I'm just glad that you're safe. . .", he said. Mabel nodded in agreement and hugged me, the uncle Stan hugged us three in an enormous group hug. Dipper was still upset with me for lying and being a traitor.

"Do you mind if I keep this, Damy?", he said. I nodded and gave it to him, but before, I gave him a hug. "I love you, uncle. . really much.", I said happily. Mabel and Stan were staring at us happily. He was impressed and hugged me back, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're my lovely niece after all, right?", he said and I nodded. "Hey, you should go check Bill.", Mabel said. "Oh, I'll do more than checking him~", I said and Mabel laughed.

I went downstairs and talked to Bill about that Wenzur was my mother, that Ford didn't freak out about it, that I'm from the same dimension as him, and that- wait, why was he so quiet?

"Bill, are you okay?", I asked. "Tell me it's not true, Damy. . tell me that you didn't give the bracelet to Ford!", he turned around. I smiled and nodded, but stammered in my breath because why would he be worried? It's not like Wenzur was in the shack and shape-shifted as Ford and took the bracelet away from me. Right? RIGHT!?

"Bill, w-why?", I said. "Once you touch the bracelet, your whole life attaches to it! Like if it was your human deprived heart!", he said. "And why didn't you tell me!?", I asked desperately. "Because I didn't think that you would give it to Ford!", he said furiously. "A-And what do you think he would do with it?", I asked. He panted deeply and held my cheeks. "Honey. . Wenzur shape-shifted as Ford and now she is going to alternate the bracelet.", he said and I asked him that how did he know that. His reason: he's an all-seeing eye. "Then, let's go!", I said. I ran to the living room and saw 'Ford' staring at the bracelet with a screwdriver. "Eh. . uncle Ford? What are you doing?", I asked even though I knew what was 'he' going to do. "Oh, Damerlyn! You're here! I was checking the parts of this amazing jewelry. Can you see the symbols? They all represent something. You can even fuse the elements to create another one.", he said and I took it away from 'him'. "You can save the speech. . Wenzur.", I said. She threw the screwdriver and took the black coat off and showed her form.

"You're truly amusing, honey.", she said

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my mother?", I asked.

"Uh. . reason number one, I don't like you. Reason number two, I don't like you AT ALL!", she said and started shooting the weird purple beam. "GIVE ME THAT BRACELET!", she reclaimed. I placed the bracelet on my wrist and found a whitened leave that I found in the floor and placed it on the plug. The water symbol glowed.

"I call. . u-uh. .", I said but suddenly the bracelet attached completely to my arm. A rush of leaves covered my whole body and transformed me into the same dress, gloves, mask and shoes that I dreamed about. Wenzur, or my mom, contemplated disgustingly. "Ugh. . now you know that the Dandeliums cannot summon weapons, they transform into the elements.", she said. "So. . that's why you wanted it.", I whispered.

She started attacking me. I covered my face and I created a green transparent shield. The attack came back to her. "Ah! Reflective Mirror? Seriously?", she said. "How did you know?", I asked. "Honey, you're not the only one who used to have the bracelet being a Dandelium.", she said. "Why did you leave your original form knowing the power of the bracelet?!", I said while attacking her. "Brat! Obviously I didn't know after leaving my form!", she said. I kept attacking her and she kept attacking me, but my attacks were stronger than hers. She created a smoke screen and escaped. I coughed and took off the bracelet and went back to normal. I heard a mumbling that came from the closet. I opened it and the uncle Ford was tied up. He couldn't control his balance and fell above me.

"Uncle Ford, you're okay!", I exclaimed. I helped him getting untied and hugged him. "Uncle!", I said once again. He chuckled and hugged me back. "Boy, and I thought that I was the only hero around here. .", he said.

"D-Did you see me, uncle?", I said. He nodded and patted my head. "Of course, I did. . and I'm really proud of you, Damerlyn." I could feel that my eyes were glowing as if the universe was inside me. I. . never has told me that before, that someone is proud of me, that is glad to have me as a part of their family. He saw the bracelet and told me: "So, this is the reason she has been chasing you? The bracelet of Aura?" I nodded and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes. . how do you know?", I asked.

"Hehe, there's not secret in Gravity Falls that I don't know, Damerlyn.", he said. I smiled and hugged him happily. I was glad that he was okay.

I went back to the basement and showed the bracelet to Bill but told him that Wenzur escaped. He sighed and placed the bracelet on a table.

"It seems that we'll have to find her and defeat her before she does something crazy.", he said.

". . Are you sure about this?", I asked. He placed his hand on my cheek and nodded.

There was nothing more intimidating than that. .

FOLLOW ME ON MY TUMBLR: .com


End file.
